That Power
“'That Power'” (stylized as "#thatPOWER") is a song by American recording artist will.i.am featuring Justin Bieber, taken from his fourth studio album, #willpower. Background The song was recorded on February 20th, 2013 at Metropolis, when Bieber and will.i.am were in London for the 2013 BRIT Awards. The song made its radio premiere on Capital FM in the United Kingdom on March 15. Music video The video was filmed in Japan, featuring cameo from members of Japanese dance group World Order. An alternate "second screen" music video is available through an unlisted YouTube link when the song is tagged via Shazam. The alternate video does not contain audio and is meant to be viewed alongside the original music video in order to spot the differences between the two. Will.i.am - -thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber Will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber - thatPOWER (2nd Screen Version) Lyrics And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And ooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And im loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power I got that power I got that power I got that power Power power power They call me will-A Stay so cool, I'm chilley I done made that malley On my way to that valley Used to have a piggy bank, but now I got that bigger bank. Who who cares what the haters state They hate on me cause we doing what they cant I stay on that hussle, I flex that loose to muscle Hate to bust your bubble Im on that other level Imma take it higher and high and high and higher I stay and buy attire Keep burning like that fire And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And ooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And im loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power I got that power I got that power I got that power Power power power Yes yes yes y'all feeling funky fresh y'all Work to be the best y'all We're good under pressure y'all Been through all that stress y'all Get this off my chest y'all Made it out in project where this project that's progress y'all I beat it through my mama I told her when I was younger That I'ma be that number One day I'll be that number 1 I take it higher and high and high and higher I stay and buy attire Keep burning like that fire Whatever doesnt kill you, only makes you stronger So I'ma get stronger Call me like a veteran, veteran I lock lock it down and go again Call me like a veteran, veteran I lock lock it down and go again And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And ooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive And im loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power I got that power I got that power I got that power Power power power And im loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power And im loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power References Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Dance songs Category:Electronic songs Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring Justin Bieber